


heaven is you and me

by miss_tatiana



Category: Riverdance - Whelan/Dorgan
Genre: F/M, its a sad premise but its literally just fluff, set circa act ii, theyre in love and i love them ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_tatiana/pseuds/miss_tatiana
Summary: They didn’t have a choice whether to leave or not. It was go and make something of yourself or stay and starve. There was a right and a wrong, and they were going to do what they had to do.-hhhmmmm basically this is me reading a Lot into the characters in riverdance and making them,, characters,,,,, i love themtitle from emer kenny's 'heaven'





	heaven is you and me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eponnia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponnia/gifts).



> so act ii of riverdance focuses on the immigration of the irish to america after the famine and the numbers in that act sort of go through the journey of some of the immigrants. this touches on the characters portrayed by the lead dancers, whom the lovely @eponniia has given names.  
> enjoy!

The boat was coming tomorrow. The boat that was really more like a ship, the boat that would hold them and half the people they knew and carry them over an entire ocean, the boat that would bring them to prosperity. The boat that would take them from home. They didn’t have a choice whether to leave or not. It was go and make something of yourself or stay and starve. There was a right and a wrong, and they were going to do what they had to do.

They had put off talking about it - even thinking about it - for a day, and then another day, and then a week, and so on and so forth until it was now, the night before, and they’d lost all the time they could have used to love their home. 

They sat now, shoulder to shoulder, their backs against the side of the house Killian had built with his own two hands, the eager, giddy hands of a newlywed building his fresh life. They looked up at the stars, unsure of how different the skies would be in the new world. 

It was cold, even though there wasn’t any winds the air was still piercing and frozen, mirroring the chill of the ground. And it wasn't like they couldn’t feel it, they most definitely could, but they chose to try and ignore it and instead just be in a place they wouldn’t be in again. Their ground, their field, the land right around their house. 

Killian was shivering, and trying to pretend he wasn’t just so he could try for a few more minutes to memorize everything around him.  _ There is no way _ , he thought,  _ that this will all be gone in hours. There’s no way. I don’t want to go. _ “I don’t want to go,” he said, out loud, voice weakened by the cold. 

“We have to,” came Fiona’s response from somewhere in the darkness beside him. She sounded bitter, her words clipped and sensible. 

“It’s not fair.” That was immature and he knew it. But this wasn’t fair, none of it was fair. 

Fiona sighed, a gentle, tired thing. Then she said, “It might be warmer there.”

Killian let himself laugh at that, albeit softly and shortly. “I just don’t want to- we’re losing so much. In a few years I won’t be able to remember what the paths from my parents’ house led to, I know that, and in a few more I won’t remember things about this place either.” He tapped on the wall behind him. 

Fiona was silent, and she pulled her knees up to her chest and held them there against his words, and against the cold. She knew he was right, and she was trying to find an upside without knowing where to look. 

“I know there’s jobs there, and there’s money there,” he said quietly. “But we’re leaving everything.” There was so much emphasis on that last word, because they really were leaving everything. Hundreds and hundreds of years of stories and songs had built up in this land and in a few hours there would be an ocean between them and their entire history.

“It’ll be fine.” Fiona seemed confident. 

Killian tried to find her face in the darkness behind him, unable to fathom whatever she was thinking to be so sure. “How can you say that? How do you know? There isn’t a way to know-”

“No, there is, and I know that as long as I still have you, I’ll still be home.” Her words were fierce, like she was proud to be saying them, and she leaned into him harder, putting her head on his shoulder. 

“Oh,” he sighed softly, all the air going out of his lungs. He couldn’t put into words how much he loved her. He wasn’t expecting her to say that, and all of a sudden the journey seemed less impossible, and the losses seemed less devastating, and the night air around him seemed less cold. 

“It doesn’t matter how many oceans we cross, yeah? Because we’re going to stay together, and everything after that will be easy,” Fiona said. She found his hand with hers and held on to it.

Her fingers felt small and cold. “I love you,” he said, “and I’m scared, but you’re right.”

“As I often am,” she murmured, sounding almost silly with relief, as if him agreeing to it made it true. She, of course, was just as apprehensive, just as nervous, just as lost about leaving as he was, but she was good at finding solace where there shouldn’t be any, a gift which she was using now. “Tell me what America will be like. Tell me what we’ll do.” She rested her head on his shoulder. 

“It’ll be one of those places where we’ll be able to see the lights of it before we’re there, everything will be glowing,” Killian said carefully, trying to picture the best possible outcome. “It’s the land of opportunity, everything will be there. Farming won’t be the only job. We’ll be in a city, can you imagine that? We’ll be able to look out from our house and see more houses, and more and more, and it’ll just be full of life. It’s not what we’re used to but- but I feel like we could do alright there.” He gave her hand a squeeze. 

Fiona closed her eyes, imagining it for a moment before pulling herself out of it. “I’m cold.” She looked over at him.

“Yeah, me too.” He stood, pulling her up after him with the hand she still held. 

“We’re going to be okay tomorrow,” she whispered, as they walked around the house to the door, and into the warmth on the other side of it. 

“Okay,” he whispered back, and kissed the top of her head as he closed the door behind them, because they were going to be okay tomorrow, and the day after that, and the new life after that. Not because everything was certain or assured, but because there was one thing that they could count on, and that was each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and reviews are appreciated!


End file.
